What Happens When They're Left Alone
by VictoriaPlace
Summary: A short story on the relationship of Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.


_The first chapter of an Ouran Highschool Host Club Fanfiction, hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. It is purely Fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1- How it all started...

"Sorry I'm late... Hey, where is everyone?"

Haruhi had just entered music room 3 for her usual host club duties, to find only the Hitachi twins perched on the end of one of the luxury suede chairs. Since Haruhi had to join the Ouran Host Club when she broke an 8 million yen vase, she had become used to stumbling across the host club  
members in the strangest cosplay outfits, scenery changes or surrounded by a swarm of drooling fangirls, but never before had she been there alone with just Hikaru and Kaoru.

"All that matters, is that it's just us three Haruhi." Kaoru was the first to speak, having his usual devilish twinkle in his eye.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?"

Kaoru stretched his arms upwards and wrapped one around his sibling. "Don't think we don't know Haruhi." he spoke, with a subtle grin spreading across his face.

"What are you too talking about?" said Haruhi, confused by the strange manner in which the twins were behaving. "You're starting to creep me out now guys..." Haruhi slowly took a small step backwards and then made a break for the door, when Hikaru grasped her small wrist tightly and whirled her  
around into a warm embrace.

"We can't let you leave now Haruhi."

"Not with us all being alone together. We've noticed the way you've been looking at us."

"We know that you like us Haruhi"

Haruhi's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink and she began to mumble "Wha.. what are you.. you two talking about?!" He turned her so she faced him, and pressed his lips against hers. She made a small squealing noise, before returning the kiss. For some strange reason, it didn't feel weird at all to be kissing Hikaru, in some crazy and surreal way, it felt right to her. He broke away first, leaving Haruhi wanting more, before walking over to Kaoru and taking him by the hand.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I had to do it first, otherwise she would have gotten away." He gazed deep into his brothers loving eyes.

"It's okay Hikaru, as long as it's mine turn now." Haruhi froze. What did he mean by 'my turn'? She began to panic as all sorts of horrid fantasies began to form in her head, but before she could do anything about making a quick get away, Kaoru had blocked her exit. Hikaru shoved her towards the door rather brutally, until she came to a staggering halt just before Kaoru.

"I've been waiting for this for a while now Haruhi." He placed an index finger under her chin, tilting her face up towards his own. "You ready?" he said with a cheeky wink. Before she had a chance to speak he had already kissed her passionately. Again, it didn't feel for Haruhi to be kissing Kaoru either, so she began moving her lips in time with Kaoru's movements. He ran his hands through her hair gently, and she placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Suddenly, Haruhi felt pressure upon her hips, and after reluctantly pulling away from Kaoru, she noticed that Hikaru was resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek, and whispered softly into her ear

"Shall we take this over to the couch?" and pulled her backwards. Kaoru was just watching the pair make their way to sit down, when began to take his blazer off.

"What are you doing Kaoru?" Haruhi asked looking puzzled. She turned to ask Hikaru what Kaoru was doing, only to find him completely topless already, and waiting for her on the couch.

"Do you want to join me Princess?

"Wha... what do I... what?" Kaoru took her by the hand (also now topless) and took her to sit down between the two of them. With each of them having an arm around her, they began to loosen the buttons on the front of her school blazer, but Haruhi grasped both of their wrists. "I'm not sure we should be doing this you two."

"Why not Haruhi?" Kaoru sounded hurt and turned to his brother for back up.

"Haruhi, you know we would never do anything to hurt you right?" She wasn't sure that the two of them had understood her fully.

"I mean, what if someone catches us?" The twins chuckled.

"No one except host club members would dare enter this room unless the doors were wide open and welcoming." Hikaru said with great confidence "And besides, all the other host members are busy so no one will be dropping in any time soon." Haruhi sighed. She had to give them credit. They had obviously planned this out in the cunning little brains, and had made sure nothing would get in their way as usual.

"Well as long as your both sure..."

"Positive." Kaoru said, accompanying a large grin that spread from ear to ear. The twins bean to unfasten her blazer once more, removed her  
tie with a few soft kisses brushing her neck like whispers until they began to fish around trying to undo her shirt buttons.

Haruhi felt her heart racing. She had only had her first kiss a few weeks ago, and that had been with a girl, and now she was with twin boys that were undressing her. What would her father think if he saw her now? 'Why am I thinking about my father at a time like this?!' she thought, as she began to feel the cold touch of the brothers fingers slowly lift her shirt off over her head. She was now just wearing her usual vest, but felt some what relaxed about revealing her feminine body. Hikaru pulled her towards him for another kiss, but stopped dead when he heard the music rooms door handle creak. Haruhi stared in horror. The door now wide open, a tall slim figure stood at the opening, accompanied by another, but both  
wore the same shocked expression. The three on the couch had frozen in sheer shock. Haruhi tried to speak, but she was unable to form any words that would be able to explain her current predicament. Tamaki was also unable to speak. He just stared at the three assembled together, looking like he had just seen a puppy get run over. Kyoya wore a slightly more amused face. He seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"Well, isn't this interesting."

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and don't forget to review! :) x_


End file.
